A call center receives calls for customer support, payment, or other requests for information from customers pertaining to a company, product, or service. The call center typically receives a large volume of telephonic inquiries, routes those inquiries to knowledgeable persons to handle the inquiries, and then responds to the inquiries. In a contact center, customers are also routed to persons with pertinent information during a phone call, but customers can also interact via email, online chat, instant messaging, etc. The callers, however, are often displeased if subjected to long wait times.